Vampire with a tail
by Bloodyredblackwolf
Summary: Lol, i know, a funny title, but it's true! Koenma makes a half-vampire (who is Yusuke's cousin) join the boy's team, as long as she doesn't hunt humans or rogue demons. But there's a reason why this woman hunts humans and demons, and the one who finds out her secret is...Hiei? Just Hiei/OC this time!


**Me: Hey there! So this the second Yu Yu story! Now my sister will do disclaimer (She's also the co-author) Also Yusuke will be able to understand Romanian, and we all know Hiei will be able to understand her (so will Yukina).**

**HieiXToshiroLuver: My sister doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the songs she's using in this fan-fiction. Please enjoy! Also, she don't own the songs used in this fan-fiction.**

Chapter 1: Meeting the team and Cousins?!

Yusuke strolled towards school beside Kuwabara, sighing greatly and complaining that it was a waste of time, when his phone rang, surprising him when he heard the ring tone.

(lol I love the ending of Thriller! XD)

_Darkness falls across the land_

_The midnight hour is close at hand_

_Creatures crawl in search of blood_

_To terrorize y'all's neighborhood_

_And those whoever shall be found_

_Without the soul for getting down_

_Must stand and face the hounds of hell_

_And rot inside a corpse's shell…_

'Been awhile since I've got a call from her.' Yusuke thought.

_…The foulest stench's in the air_

_The funk of forty thousand years_

_And grizzly ghouls from every tomb_

_Are closing in to seal your doom_

_And though you fight to stay alive_

_Your body starts to shiver_

_For no mere mortal can resist_

_The evil of the thriller!_

(Evil laugh)

Yusuke flipped open the phone during the evil laughter, pressing it close to his ear in interest.

"Wassup Vic?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear, making Kuwabara confused, so he put his ear up to the other side of the phone.

"I was beginning to wonder if you remembered my ringtone," Came an amused female voice.

Kuwabara snatched the phone from Yusuke when he heard that voice, pushing Yusuke's face away from him in earnest.

"Who's the lovely, and hopefully, tall lady on the other end of this phone?" He asked dumbly.

"Dude, you just asked for a death wish." Yusuke slapped his forehead in shame.

"Cum îndrăznești!(How dare you!)" The girl on the other end snarled out. "Trebuie doar să așteptați până ajung acolo! O să vă re-l regreta!( Just wait until I get there! You're going to regret it!)"

The line then went dead.

"Um, Urameshi? Who was that you were talking to?" The big idiot asked his best friend.

"That would be my cousin, who is half-vampire, so you should probably turn around and say yer sorry to her." (He didn't want to mention her other half)

"What do ya mea-WHAM!" A small fist pounded into the oaf's face, sending him into ground and making him slide backwards.

A small blur appeared where he landed, turning into a small girl who looked Yusuke's age. She had fiery-red hair and you couldn't tell what her eye color was, because they were covered by black sun-glasses. Actually, her entire figure was covered in black or dark clothing. She was wearing a blood-red ball-cap backwards, while she wore a long-sleeved black V-neck shirt with long black boy shorts and black biker boots (one of which was on his stomach), covered by a long dark green trench coat, while black finger-less gloves covered her hands, showing long black claws.

"Cine ți-a dat permisiunea să-mi spui pe scurt, te mare badaran?! (who gave you permission to call me short, ya big oaf?!)" The girl growled out, picking him up by his collar and snarling in his face.

"Now now, Vicenza! He's just a human." Yusuke said, grinning, though it turned into a frown when he saw her leaning towards Kuwabara's neck.

"Vicenza…Don't do it. His blood is probably disgusting." He joked with her, making her frown and drop his friend on the ground.

"Dumneavoastră, probabil dreptul, Yusuke (Your probably right, Yusuke.)." she answered back.

"Why won't you talk in English?"

"Hn. Nu vreau oameni care se încadrează pentru mine de sunetul vocii mele (I don't want people falling for me by the sound of my voice)

"I see."

Putting her nose up in the air, she turned towards Yusuke, frowning when she caught his scent.

"Când ai devenit un demon, Yusuke? (When did you become a demon, Yusuke?)" she asked him, cocking her head to the side.

He grinned, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, looking down at her questioning look.

"Ah, I just recently woken up my demon blood, making me a half demon" He saw her grin fully and he frowned, taking a few steps back from her.

"Așa că, dacă am fost să te rănesc grav, v-ar vindeca dreapta spate sus? (So if I were to hurt you badly, you would get right back up?)" she asked happily.

Yusuke's eyes lit up and, picking up Kuwabara and placing him on his shoulder, he grinned over at his cousin. "Follow me." And with that, he ran off at his demon speed, his cousin following not far behind.

_**At Genkai's Shrine**_

Yukina looked up in surprise when Yusuke and a small woman stopped in front of her, Kuwabara on Yusuke's shoulder.

"Hey there, Yukina"

"Good day, Yusuke-kun! Aren't you supposed to be in, err, 'school?'?"

"Well, I wanted you and Genkai to meet someone. Vicenza?" He asked, making the small woman look up in acknowledgement.

Walking forward, the small woman reached a hand out towards Yukina, only to stop and pull it back when a sword swung at where her hand was at.

"Calmezi hiyoukai nu am fost t să doară ei. (Calm down hiyoukai. I wasn't gonna hurt her)"

"Hn. As if I would believe that, vampire." Hiei stated calmly, making Vicenza raise an eyebrow.

"Humph! Eu nu sunt ca cele mai multe dintre aceste sânge-fraieri! (I'm not like most of those blood-suckers!)

"Hn."

"Yusuke," Vicenza asked, "Nu am fost lupta să atunci când am ajuns aici? (Weren't we gonna fight when we got here?)"

"Yeah! Just let me put Kuwabara down right here." He answered, laying the human against the wall beside Yukina, much to Hiei's discomfort.

"Humph." Was all the half-breed said, pulling her trench coat and handing it to Yukina. "Poate, te rog stai la asta pentru mine, Yukina? (Can you please hold on to this for me, Yukina?)"

When she nodded and took it, she smiled and said, "Mulțumesc (Thank you)" and Yukina nodded back as a reply.

Following after her cousin in a blur, she appeared in a tree above him, looking down at him as he looked around for her. Smirking to herself, she jumped down and grabbed onto his back.

"Ne, Suke-chan! It's been so long since we've fought!" She giggled out, making him laugh. (She only talks in English around him) He then ruffled her hair, making her pout.

"Well let's get started, shall we?" he asked, making her nod and jump in front and across from him in excitement, sliding into a strange fighting style.

"What style is that, Vic?" Yusuke asked curiously.

"It is Kalaripayattu, one of the martial arts styles of India."

"Nice." He answered.

"I hope you don't mind the sun gleaming off my skin, Yusuke."

"That's why I'm wearing sunglasses" he said, lowering them to see what she had under the trench coat.

She had kept her sunglasses on, but pulled her long-sleeved V-neck off, showing a blood-red tank top along with her black boy shorts, while she took her biker boots off and left them at the house.

Pale skin gleam in the sunlight, giving Vicenza an earthly glow. Growling playfully at Yusuke, she charged at him, disappearing from his sight and reappearing before him, punching him straight in the gut. He slid across the ground, coming to a stop in front of a big oak tree near the back wall of Genkai's shrine.

"I see your speed hasn't decreased since we fought last. I'd say it's even got faster."

"Thanks." She answered, before sending a kick at his side, though he grabbed it with his hand and threw her away from him.

She back-flipped and landed in a crouch then pounced back towards him and clawed at his face, leaving five claw marks on his cheek. He jumped away from her and wiped the blood from his face, grinning idiotically at her. He then raised his hand up and pointed it at her like a gun, making her eyes widen.

"Been awhile since I've used this move." He said, then shouted, "SPIRIT –but before he could finish uttering the move, ogres appeared around Vicenza, making her growl in annoyance. "That dang Spirit brat." Turning back towards Yusuke, she smirked and yelled out, "We'll finish this later, k Yusuke?" When he nodded, she disappeared from the ogres grasp in a blur.

Turning towards the ogres, Yusuke stared in surprise when he saw Koenma and Botan appear through a portal. "Baby breath." "Yusuke." They greeted to each other. "What was the meaning of trying to get my cousin?" He asked, making Koenma's eyes widen.

"You're related to the Blood Widow of the Makai and the mysterious killer of the Ningenkai?!"

"So she has nicknames for herself, huh?" he grinned.

"Yes. It is said that she kills any human that wanders around alone at night and kills any rogue demon that enters the Ningenkai. She is wanted by the human's here and by the other two lords of the Makai. Apparently, she hasn't hunted in your land yet."

"Well duh!" He said, making Koenma look at him confusion."My cousin has told me the vampire rules. For one, you can't hunt in family territory. 2) you cant hunt unless there is a reason. And 3! You can't hunt humans in crowds or daylight."

"So and further more, my cousin is only half, so those rules only apply for her vampire half."

"Then what's her other half?"

"Sorry but I'm keeping my mouth shut."

Koenma then sighed greatly,as he looked up, he saw all his ogres still standing around him, making his face turn red with anger.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDING AROUND FOR?!I WANT THAT HYBRID CAUGHT AND BROUGHT TO MY OFFICE BEFORE THE NIGHT IS UP!"

"YES SIR, KOENMA SIR!"

The ogres separated, dashing off into different directions. Koenma then turned around to see Yusuke glaring hatefully at him, making him shiver.

"Oh please tell me,baby breath, what you need my baby cousin for?" Yusuke asked, cracking his knuckles threateningly.

Gulping to himself, Koenma began sweating bullets and smiled sheepishly.

"W-well, Yusuke, I was gonna add her to your team as a way to keep an eye on her better. That way, she won't kill and she can probably help ya'll catch any rogue demons better." He lied quickly. What he really wanted to do, was lock her in a high security prison and make sure she never saw the sunlight again.

"That better be the reason, or else there's gonna be one less ruler around here." Yusuke growled out.

Botan's communicator then rang loudly, startling the poor girl. Taking it out, Yusuke looked over her shoulder, not noticing the blush appearing on her face.

George's face appeared, frightened and more ever creeped out. But what confused them the most, was that he looked to be in a small space and banging and thumping sounded from the background.

"Miss Botan, Mister Yusuke!" George whispered, looking relieved.

"What is it George? Whats wrong?" Botan asked, worried.

"That hybrid that Koenma-sama wanted to add to the team appeared in his office, and she just suddenly transformed into something huge! I ran and hid as soon as I saw her in there." George said, making Yusuke's eyes widen. He then turned and looked at Koenma, who was secretly trying to sneak away.

"Oh baby breath! You wouldn't have happen to take something of my cousin's, would you?" Yusuke asked sinfully, his eyes turning slowly turning red.

Koenma gulped largely again, and then sighed in defeat and snapped his fingers.

An green ogre appeared, holding 2 struggling children, who stopped when they saw Yusuke.

"Yusu-chan!" "Marina, Mariano!"

He then knocked out the ogre and hugged the the boy and girl, who were crying into his shoulders.

"What gave you the idea to kidnap my cousin's adopted kids?! You should know how protective a vampire is of their young!" Yusuke snapped.

Before the child prince could say anything, a large black wolf appeared through a portal, her red eyes blazing with fury. She turned towards Koenma and jumped at him and tackled him to the ground, snarling and showing long fangs at him, making him shake in fear.

"Draconian!" Perking her ears up, she jumped and dodged the sword coming towards her face. Skidding to a halt, she looked up and bared her fangs at Hiei, who bared his back. Crouching low to the ground, she went to pounce at him when she caught something in her view. Running towards her, with Yusuke chasing after them, was her little twins Marina and Mariano, both with tears in their eyes.

Getting up, she walked towards them and they ran into her, knocking her to the ground and wrapping their arms around her neck, crying into her fur, while she started purring to calm them. Yusuke stopped in front of her and looked at her happily, while she rubbed her cheek against his face affectionately.

She then changed back (vampire form), looking at the baby breath and Hiei in amusement. "Sper iluzia mea a fost elaborat în sperie naibii de tine"(I hope my illusion was worked in scaring the heck out of ya)

Koenma nodded quickly and Hiei just grunted.

Snorting to herself, she then nuzzled her little ones, giving them each a lick on the cheek.

"Mama! Don't do that, it tickles!" Mariano giggled, same as Marina. She grinned and gently tackled the twins to the ground, running her hands up and down their sides, smiling happily when they started laughing.

Looking up, she saw Yusuke standing there looking at them curiously. She slowly stood up and walked up to him, grinning when he backed up cautiously.

"Oh Yusuke! Se pare că există ceva chiar crawling, ACOLO!"(Oh Yusuke! There seems to be something crawling right,THERE!) She then football tackled him to the ground, tickling him all over his stomach.

"No, VI! Stop!" ~chuckle pant~ "I can't take it!" ~snorts laughs~ He then growled and tackled her to the ground, wrestling with her and then got his head in a strong headlock by a small arm, making him struggle.

Hearing someone clearing their throat, she glanced up, seeing the bratty prince and Hiei with a raised eyebrow.

"Ce?! Nu le-ați văzut vreodată un scandal frate?"(What?! Haven't you've ever seen a sibling brawl?") Seeing the prince shake his head no and Hiei just 'hned' she sighed and let her cousin go, walking towards the child prince.

"Ce ai nevoie de mine pentru oricum, Respirația Copilului?"(What do you need me for anyway, Baby Breath?) Watching him turn red with anger when Yusuke translated for her and about to answer back harshly, she slowly raised a long-clawed finger and,just barely, scratched his cheek.

"Acum acum, Nu cred că e foarte înțelept să facă, _Koenma-sama._" (Now now, I don't think that's very wise to do,_ Koenma-sama) _she purred seductively, watching both the prince and the fire demon freeze at the purr in her voice.

Watching him gulp and blush when Yusuke translated it to him in between laughs, she backed away from him, waiting for his answer.

After composing himself, he answered her question.

"Blood Widow, it has come to my attention that you've been killing humans and rogue demons for no reason." He stopped when he saw her glare at him and looked over at Yusuke.

"Nu mi-ai spune-i regulile de vampiri sau era prea ocupat fiind idiotul știm că el e?"(Didn't you tell him the vampire rules or was he too busy being the idiot we know he is?) she asked him curiously, making him laugh.

"Yes to the 1st and most likely to the second."

Koenma then calmed down and looked at the hybrid with an emotionless face, not noticing that she was still speaking.

"Blood Widow, would you like to a Spirit Detective?"

Snorting to herself, she turned back to Koenma with a perfectly raised eyebrow.

"Eu nu ucid fără un motiv, rasfatat prinț. I omoare atunci când cineva a făcut ceva lor nu presupun." (I don't kill without a reason, bratty prince. I kill when someone has done something their not suppose to)

When she saw him start sputtering nonsense when Yusuke translated to him, she giggled on the inside.

"Cred ca tatăl copilului respirații fost păstrarea secretelor, hm?"(I guess baby breaths daddy been keeping secrets, hm?) she said, grinning smugly.

Picking her children up, she turned towards her cousin and smiled softly.

"Yusuke. O să iau acasă gemeni, ne vedem mai târziu." (I'm gonna take the twins home, see you later.) And with that, she disappeared with her young in her arms.

Yusuke then turned towards Koenma, who was seething in anger at not being answered about his offer.

_**With Vicenza...**_

Landing in her bedroom, she pull the covers of her blanket and sheets back with her teeth and gently laid her young down and tucked them under the blankets. Walking away, she suddenly heard whimpering. Looking down, she noticed both of her twins were tossing and turning in their sleep.

Laying down in between them, she gently wrapped an arm around them. Noticing a pressure outside, she decide to sing in Romanian, so as not to make the demon outside fall under the influence of her voice.

_Taci acum, copilul meu se mai_

_ iubesc, nu plânge somn ca esti _

_zguduit de somn curs de apa și_

_ amintiți-vă cântec de leagăn ultima_

_ mea și voi fi cu tine când te visezi _

_derivă pe un râu care curge prin ce _

_vreau să spun ca i arme "m cântând _

_să te văd zâmbind așa te linistit si_

_ calm și deținerea tu, eu zâmbesc,_

_ de asemenea aici, in bratele mele_

_ sigure de la orice rău exploatație _

_tine, eu zâmbesc, de asemenea_

_ Taci acum, copilul meu să fie încă, _

_iubire, nu plange de somn ca esti _

_zguduit de somn curs de apa și _

_amintiți-vă acest cântec de leagăn _

_râu și voi fi cu tine când visezi voi fi _

_cu tine, atunci când visezi_

_(**Hi, it the Author! The song is called the River Lullaby from the movie 'The Prince of Egypt' its just in Romanian!)**_

* * *

Finished, she sighed then nuzzled her young and kissed them each on the head, hearing them purr at her touch. She smiled softly, until she gasp and clutched her stomach, as the moon came into full view.

**Outside...**

The stray demon had wandered through the portal, hoping to get a little human snack, when he spotted a beautiful demoness carrying her young towards a large house across from the woods he was in. Licking his lips, he ran and then jumped into the tree in front of the9 house, watching the woman tucked her young into bed. Hearing whimpering, he scoffed at how weak her young were to be afraid of a simple nightmare. However, when he heard the demoness sing to the frightened young, he suddenly began to feel dazed and into dreamland, thinking of how much human women he could torture and use, not noticing when the demoness in the house fell to her knees clutching her stomach, shaking in pain.

**Back with Vi...**

She refused to let the pained whimper escape her lips, as her bones snap and began to reform. Hunched over, she watched in sick fascination,as her finger nails were ripped from her fingers and black claws burst from the skin.

She then snapped her jaws, as her teeth fell out and long fangs grew in place of them.

She silently screamed, as her tail-bone snapped and a long black tail burst out, wagging freely.

Her ears moved to the top of her head and became pointed wolf ears, twitching each at every sound.

_"It has been so long since I've been in this form" _the demoness purred, stretching and popping some muscles into place.

Smelling the demon outside, she slowly turned around, eyeing it hungrily. Shifting into her larger form, she wolfishly smirked and crouched, before jumping through and knocking the demon to the ground.

* * *

Hiei growled in annoyance, jumping from the treetops, growling when he remembered that vampire. The dang female had the audacity to growl at him, Him for crying out loud.

Suddenly, he smelt the tangy scent of blood. Landing on a treetop in front of a large house, he watched as what looked like a GIANT wolf tearing into the stomach of a wandering boar demon.

Knowing he might regret it later, he appeared before the starving wolf, watching it freeze, then turn bloodlust- filled eyes on him, eyeing him curiously.

_**"What do you want with this person, hiyoukai?"**_she growled out, making him snort.

"Why would I want anything to do with you, _Lycan_." he growled back, making her snort and bark out laughter.

_**"I am anything but just a Lycanthrope, boy."**_She chuckled and watched as he turned towards her, confusion showing on his face for but a mere moment.

"For a second there, you sounded almost like that annoying cousin of Yusuke's." He murmured, then saw her stiffen, and heard her start snarling loudly.

_**"You would be wise to leave now, boy. A ticked off werewolf mother is not what you want deal with right now."**_She snapped at him, though he didn't even flinch.

Hearing snuffling near her pup's window, she snapped her head up, to see a rogue trying to sneak it. Licking her jaws, she stalked toward it, then pounced on it, snapping its neck before it could even utter a scream.

**_"Have to leave some kill for my young for when they have awaken."_ **She leaned down and snatched the demon corpse up, before blurring out of site, but not before whispering,

_**"I hope to see you again soon, my little fire demon." **_

* * *

**Me: Well! There the first chappie! If I get enough reviews or if I get bored, I might write the 2nd chappie! **

**For now I just want at least 1 or 2 reviews.**

**So! R&R and Ja Ne! **

**Until next time!**


End file.
